Inside The Minds Of Hanajima
by InsanelySane
Summary: This fic brings you into the minds of Saki hanajima.. as we embark in her journey to experience true friendship, family and most importantly, love.[SakixYuki may get involved.]
1. Chapter 1

Inside The Minds Of Saki Hanajima 

_Voices… _

_They are everywhere. _I try to hide myself from the crowd. _The voices are maddening. Sickeningly so. I cannot take it._ I collapse on the ground and the darkness seemed to surround me. That was the first time I ever tried to go out. I was 6 years old then, unaware of the gift that was given to me by birth.

I awoke later in a hospital. _Overheard some conversations. About a gift. That I could hear people's thoughts and feelings through electric waves._ How was I able to do it? There were so many questions I do not have the answers to. But I could hear so many voices. So many voices clumped together that you can't seem to focus on anything. _I just want to hide. Shut out whatever voices there are around me. _I blocked off my ears and rocked myself, willing for them to go away. But they won't.

_I could hear them in my head._

I start screaming and because I was making too much noise, they injected me with some fluids so that I could calm down. I did. But in a way, the voices still ring in my head, yet I was calm. Was that a good thing? To hear voices and still be calm? Was that even normal? I was like a blank piece of paper; a void just then, looking at the four walls, thinking how pink they are and how bright those fluorescent lights are and the voices that rang in my head.

"Witch! Witch! Witch!" The children seemed to call me when I got back to school. Some of them were afraid of me… some of them just enjoyed it while they were doing it… some of them just did not care… and some of them did it out of peer pressure. _I know this…_ I cover my ears and cry.

"Eh," a boy called, I looked up and saw a smirk spread across his face. He bent down as he was taller than me. "I heard that witches eat frog eyes and bat's tail, I found a lizard… and I bet that's what witches eat too," He looked around to gain morale support. _No_…

I could see his figure bending down and grabbing my chin forcefully. _No…_I closed my eyes. "EAT IT!" I hear a lot of laughter around me. I forced my mouth closed. And then, I saw a hand swinging and hitting onto my face hard. _No…_ "_EAT IT, YOU WITCH!"_ The boy called and laughed. I cried even more. _No… no… I won't eat it…_Suddenly, everyone seemed to join in the fun. One of them grabbed my arm, another grabbed my other arm. Two got my feet and nailed me to the ground. I shook my head violently, but it was no use, the boy was stronger than my head as he gripped hard on my hair and forced the lizard down my throat.

_And everyone just laugh._

I closed my eyes. _It's not real_, I tell myself. I lied on the ground with the tears falling from my eyes. I could still feel the lizard's tail, wriggling somewhere deep inside my gut. I felt like puking, but I couldn't.

_And the rest just laughed_.

I tried to control my anger. I really did, but with every passing second, _the calling of names… the lizard in my stomach…_I gripped hard on the grass and soil beneath me, I started to scream. _I didn't deserve this… no…_

I looked hard at the face of the culprit and simply screamed. Pointing accusing fingers at him, "_You!" _I spoke with unspeakable rage, "_You!!! I hope you drop dead and DIE!!" _The words, up until now, still echoed at the back of my head. Though it was a childish curse out of sheer ignorance, it made a great impact in my life.

The next thing I remembered, he really did. He collapsed on the floor and everyone stopped laughing. _Not laughing anymore… but just staring. _The silence could have killed me, for he laid on the floor for what seemed like hours. My heart stopped. I killed someone. I looked around and found horrified faces.

It was written all over their faces.

_Fear._

And everyone just ran. _Away from me._ I fell to the ground and shook the body. It was still warm. He fell into a coma for a year, and even when he woke up, he had to start learning the basics all over again… like walking, talking… _I caused all this_. Since then, I stayed away from people. They could call me whatever they like because it was all true. I was a witch. I was a murderer. I needed to get away from it all, I wanted everything to end. And then came my brother's birth.

_Saved_.

He brought a new light to me. When he first called me '_Onee-chan_' my heart flushed. _I do not deserve him… a murderer do not deserve him…_. I cried alone that night he called me his sister. In the middle of the room, alone and in the dark, I began thinking: I was the first one he called. He learnt how to say "Onee-chan," first before learning the rest. I cried even more. _I do not deserve him._ In the solitude of the night, it was a full moon, I remembered as I hid under my covers to cry.

"Onee-chan?" He spoke. _It wasn't real_…He called again and tugged on the bedsheets. Looking up at me, I realized then, he was so much like me. _The same dark hair… the same dark eyes… the same mysterious feeling you get… _"I just look at you and I cry…" I say as tears streaked my face. I hugged him tightly. When we pulled away from each other, he wiped my tears away and smiled so innocently. _Like an angel_… _My angel…_ I hugged him again.

Everybody could do whatever they want with me…_I didn't care_… as long as my brother's with me…

Once, I saw a gang cornering my little brother. "Go away," I spoke harshly. They all looked at me and smashed the bottles in their hands, threatening me. _"Get away from my brother!_" I shrieked and lost control.

The next thing I knew, 2 of them dropped to the floor, 1 of them then, became warded to a mental hospital. My brother looked at me in disbelief. "Onee…-chan?" He said slowly. _Wondering like if any of this is for real? Like is he dreaming?_ My heart ached with guilt and sorrow, for I could not grow to be whom my brother would respect and love.

When I got back home, my parents heard about what happened. However, there were no evidence that I had killed them, thus I never had to go to jail. "Let's move…" My mother said with a tear-streaked face. I had caused them so much pain… so much guilt… "This place… it's not for you, let's move and start a new beginning…" My father said. I gazed up at them. "Are you… mad at me?" I asked.

My mother broke into sobs. Her thoughts and feelings piercing me in every way possible. I could simply hear her and father's thoughts together… there were fragments of it.

_My daughter is dangerous… _

_How did it end up like this…? _

_Please let her find peace…_

I looked at the ground. "How could I be mad at you… at my own daughter?" My mother spoke. _Don't lie… you find me dangerous… you're afraid of me…_ I wanted to say but don't. She shook her head, "I'm worried for you, Saki-chan… I… only wished I had been a better parent…" She said and hugged me. I cried in her embrace, sensing my brother's presence, hiding in the corner watching all of this.

"Let's move, Saki… and start a new beginning…"

* * *

Guess I decided not to make it a one-shot fic... I do agree this is not one of my best works... . I'm really sorry... but i really hope you enjoyed the fic...!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

**OMG! I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! **

**Well... see here, I thought I had uploaded the story into when I actually haven't!!! And because I had to prepare for my upcoming (really serious) tests, I had no time to update much... And then just today, I saw this file on my hard disk and was like, GAHHH!!! I'M SO STUPID!!!** **WHY HAVEN'T I UPLOAD THE FILE YET?!?!? runs around crazy**

oh and yeah, I try to make the story go as close to the story as possible because readers could relate more to the story. ; Well, the story is not going to kick off until some time later. Now, i'm just running through her past.

This is a story about how Saki Hanajima finally found peace and happiness anyway. haha.. in case you've been wondering where the plot is.

* * *

Chapter 2

When I moved, all that was important was my brother. He was everything to me. And even though he would not love me for what happened, I would always love him. Because he was all that was left in the world that really makes me want to hang on in life.

A new school and a new surrounding. It was a fresh start. But it did not really matter to me. It was all going to end up the same. I was going to end up being such an outcast. I tried to dismiss the thought, because whenever I think about how lonely I would become, I will break down and cry.

On the first day of school, I decided to miss it. I was too scared to hear the voices that I might hear there._ I… am so useless_. I wake up bright and early in the morning, brush my teeth and got ready. Put on my best uniform and sat on my bed. _And I cried._

"Onee…-chan?" I hear my brother's calm and collected voice. _Why can't I be like him? Why can't I be as calm and collected as him? Why can't I be… stronger?_ He looked at me with those dark eyes and it seemed like he was looking straight into my heart.

Without a word, he reaches his arm out to me, I held his hand tightly and he hugged me. We seemed to have this endless affinity together, even without speaking a word, he knew what I was feeling, what I was thinking. Perhaps because he was my brother and I was his sister. "I'll be with you all the way, one-chan," He said softly. I nodded, suddenly feeling like I was the younger sibling. I cried even more. "If you're alone… then I'll wish…" He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes, "I wish for someone out there to come save you from this loneliness…"

I looked at him and I smiled. _How was it possible for someone to look pass my exterior and really get to know … well… me? How…?_ It was a childish wish made by my brother, I know this. But I smile instead, completely moved by my brother's actions.

"Let's go to school together," He said. I looked at him, finally realizing that he had skipped school today. I smiled softly, grateful for his presence by my side.

I tied my hair into plaits and held his hand as we walked out of the door.

I fetched my brother to school and was hesitating whether to go to school or not. I felt my brother's hand relaxed in my grip and I let go. Looking at him, he smiled eerily at me. I was used to that smile, no doubt. Looking at him is like looking at my very reflection… without the dangerous gift of mine.

"Go to school, you'll meet someone today…" He spoke softly. "Ah?" I asked. He looked up helplessly, "I have a feeling you will… and she will be a good friend to you… one-chan," he said. He tiptoed, wanting to whisper to me and I leaned forward.

"I have a gift as well, one-chan," He whispered softly in my ears. _A gift?... he's like me?_ My heart raced as I widened my eyes. He smiled and winked at me, placing a finger on his mouth. "I can put curses on people and perhaps…this time, I could put a blessing on you… it might work, onee-chan…" He paused for a while, "You're not alone," He said and turned as he ran off to school.

I looked at his running figure, and I noticed the tears brimming in my eyes. _He's trying to make me feel better about myself…_

_Oh that foolish boy…_ I wipe my tears as I had a sudden, strong feeling to go school.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aiyaaaaa!" I heard someone shriek. _Hn?_ I looked over. "What's wrong, Tohru-kum," _A manly voice_. I looked at them. "I forgot to bring my bag to school today!!!" The girl assumingly called Tohru called. _…Weird people._ I thought at that time.

"Ehhh? Tohru-kun is always so clumsy!" The tall and masculine woman said and scratched her head. "Ah, take my bag then,"

"Eh? Uo-chan…" **What are you doing? Why do I need to take your bag?** I accidentally heard Tohru's feelings. _I've never heard such dumb thoughts_… I thought.

"Ah, So that the teacher won't have to scold you,"

**NO! What if the teacher scolds you?! It's my fault! It should be!**

"NO! I don't want Uo-chan to be scolded by the teachers," Tohru said. Uo knocked Tohru on the head with the bag. I observed silently. "Ahhh… ta ta ta ITA! Uo-chan, hidoi na!!" Tohru cried in pain. **…Uo-chan is such a nice person… **"Just take it, Tohru-kun… I promised your mother that I'll take good care of you… and anyways, the teacher wouldn't really care if I didn't bring them or not… or rather I don't really give a damn about it," **…Uo-chan…**

I tried to refrain my frustration, it seems to be building up in me for a very long time. It pricks me. _ It pricked me too much to know what a wonderful and nice person Tohru is, and I don't know her._ I started walking away quickly into the school grounds.

"EHHH?!?" Uo exclaimed and then let out a shriek of joy, "Is THAT the new transfer?!" Uo came and approached me from behind. **_Ehh…Looks scary…_** "Eh?" Tohru came up to me and smiled, "Hello! What's your name?" **Wow… you must be feeling really lonely suddenly in a place where you don't even know anybody here…** I forced myself not to slap her. She is being too nice… _or is it my brother's blessing working?_

"I'm Honda Tohru! And this here, is my pal, Uo! Nice to meet you!" Tohru smiled happily. I looked icily at the two girls and nodded. _I cannot show my true self to them… they… will be afraid of me… and they will leave me all the same._ There was a long awkward pause.

"Saki." I started. _But I've moved… they don't know my past… they…_

"Saki? Would you like to join us for lunch later??" Tohru asked. I looked at them, like are they serious? Like do they really, _really_ want me to go to lunch with them? I mean, after all, I…

"Ridiculous…" I said and walked off. _What is happening to me?! I did want them to be my friends, didn't i? I was hoping so deeply…_ I sighed and tried to find the class I am assigned in.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Hanajima, Saki,"

I see all their blank faces.

**Looks weird…**

**What an unfriendly face!**

** Scary…**

**Look at those scary eyes…**

** Nice hair…**

I looked coldly at them and bowed, "Oha…yo," I said slowly. I was assigned to the seat behind Uo. Looking at Uo, she had both her legs resting on the table. "Uo, where are your textbooks?"

**Oh no..** I heard Tohru's thoughts. I looked at her and her face had changed colour. The rest of the classmates felt indifferent about Uo, as if it was normal for her to mess up. "Ah Why do you ask questions to which you already know, sensei?" She stood up and asked. The teacher just stood there, stunned and not knowing what to say, as if she is stricken with fear yet still have to act tough about it. And then, that is when I knew it. Uo was a problem child, a female gangster. _I could just feel her pain, her torment in it… she wants to be a better person. She wants to because there is someone who is giving a reason for her to give up the lifestyle she is leading now… She wants to because of Tohru…_

I want to stop all this, but I cannot control my powers. It was as if your mind is acting on its own free will, invading the privacy of other people's life.

And Tohru was just a happy..._freak_. I just read her feelings, her thoughts and everything is all surrounded, _clouded_ with happiness, with utter gratefulness. And it really irked me, for I seemed like a direct opposite. _And it's making me feel so… small… so insignificant._

The teacher, at last, pointed at the door and firmly told Uo to stay out of the classroom if she don't have the books. Uo walked over nonchalantly to the door and sat down at the aisle. **At least Tohru need not have to be punished for this… at least… **I could feel Uo breathing a sigh of relief. I could feel the people in the classroom shaking their heads, telling what a hopeless nutcase Uo is. I could feel Tohru's disappointment and guilt. _They were all over me, all under me, all between me, all **in** me. _I crouched on the desk and rubbed my temples hard, no longer willing for the voices to go away, for they would not listen.

_They were giving me a bloody headache._

* * *

Sorry for the very long hiatus... recently, my exams are over so I can start updating fast... and because of a writer's block somewhere. That's why I stopped for a little while... but it's all getting back to me real soon so I hope ya hang in there with mi!

Thanks for all ya marvellous support! It's really not easy writing in a first person view. _I never liked writing in a first person view because I'm too used to writing in a third person's view..._ This whole new point of view is giving me a big headache as to how I should write it and stuff like that, but well, it's progressing... I hope it's not THAT bad... I seriously suck at first person so there... ahha... I hope to finish this story before my End Of Year examinations because they would normally last for like a month and sometimes, I would get a post writer's block after all that sweat I put in for my exams... so there would be a pretty long wait before I get to update again... i.e _if_ I don't complete the story in time before the End Of Years..

So i really hope you'd bear with me until I get my bearings back again. Love ya LOADS to those who've read and reviewed! You're the ones that keep me going!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch, Uo and Tohru sat at my table. I looked up at her and she was smiling at me, softly and patiently. "I know you might feel weird around new people, but we're here to help you to feel comfortable in this school," Tohru said. I regarded her and looked away.

But subsequently, I began looking forward to eating lunch with them. Perhaps my loneliness had gotten the better out of me. We became friends thereafter.

I looked at Megumi. He looked at me and looked away, "You seemed happier these days," I regarded him and nodded. "Hn… I met… someone,"

"Yeah?" Megumi asked and took a knife as he started cutting the apple skin off. "My blessing worked, didn't it?" I nodded as I took the apple from him and cut it into pieces. "Do they know about your gift?" I stopped short, unable to reply. Megumi continued with the next apple. A few moments later, I resumed to cutting the apple into pieces. "No, they… don't know," I replied and placed the pieces of cut apple into a bowl.

"What do you think they would do if they knew?" Megumi asked and glanced at me. I regarded him for a while.

_Tohru and Uo took my sorrow and loneliness away from me when I entered that school. They were nice and good to me because they don't know about my gift. My murderous gift. They don't know that I had almost killed someone with it. They were able to smile and laugh with me because they thought I was normal. But what if they knew? I dare not think about what they would do. I don't want to think about it even. I stood there, glancing at my little brother, unable to reply. I couldn't give an answer. And when I thought of one, I pushed the answers away because it brought tears to my eyes. I had not cried for a very long time ever since I've met Uo and Tohru. _

_Indeed they had took away the tears in me, but they could put them right back and leave me crumbling to the floor. I dare not confront the day when they do. The tears sting my eyes when I looked at Megumi. I could not answer his simple question. _

_I dare not to._

"Don't worry, one-chan… you'll find out soon enough," Megumi said simply. "But whatever happens…" He trailed off and glimpsed at me, "I will always love you," I smiled at him like nothing's wrong with me, but in my heart, it lies fresh new bundles of doubt and uncertainty.

The next day, I was plaiting Uo's hair. She was complaining as usual, telling me that she was no longer a little girl to be taken as a doll, but she did nothing to stop me. "Oi," A group of girls stared at me, "I had contacts from your school saying that you have some powers,"

"Powers?" Tohru looked at me. I dare not look at her in the eye as I continue plaiting Uo's lovely blond hair. "I heard you have the power to control electric waves to electrocute people…" The girl pointed her index at me, "_You _almost killed someone with your powers, didn't you?! That's why you moved here!" I stopped plaiting Uo's hair and wished my heart would stop thumping like that. _ I must look very horrible right now_. "Saki-chan?" Tohru looked at me worriedly. The girls just kept ranting about what my powers were and how I danger the lives of everyone by being here. That I don't deserve being here. I gripped my fists hard and walked off. _They were right…_ I walked up the stairs.

"Saki-chan!!!" Tohru gave chase. "Saki-chan!!!" She gripped my wrists. "_Don't touch me!!!!_" I shrieked as the tears sprang into action. Tohru gasped. "_They're right… I'm a monster… I can kill you anytime… I… I don't deserve you and Uo… but I have been so stubborn… I thought I could live a normal life…" _

"Saki…-chan…" Tohru spoke softly.

"_By being with me, your lives could be threatened!!!!" _I was hysterical. "Saki-chan is not like that!!! I believe you are not a murderer, even back then, you couldn't help it, neh? Don't you want to be together with us? We'll be together right? All these while, you are also trying very hard to control your powers right? I believe in you, Saki-chan!!! Uo-chan as well!!!" She said as tears brimmed in her eyes. "_Isshoni…_Saki-chan… I… I want to be with you and Uo-chan… We'll always be together!" Tohru said. I looked at her and there was not a doubt in her eyes. "_Tohru…"_ I called her name and she embraced me tightly.

"Hai… I want to be together with you and Uo-chan…" I said. Uo came up and smiled at me, "Ah.. that's the way, girl," She winked at me and grinned. And for the first time, I smiled softly at the both of them.

_They were my friends… friends who do not care about my gift… who do not feel disgusted or ashamed because of my gift…_

All the doubt and uncertainties melted away like snow that day and I felt like I could finally breathe again.

* * *

I'm very sorry for the late update once again... I have been very busy... and I'm still recovering from my writer's block.. that's the worst thing that could happen to me right now... but I'm still coping. Please be really kind and patient with me for the time being... thank you so much for your support too... =]


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru's mother passed away one day and we wept for days. When I visited Tohru at the hospital with her mother, my heart ached for her as I saw her sitting beside her mother and just smiling as if in a daze.

**_Okaa-san… wake up… I know you're not dead… you're just pretending to be dead. You're going to wake up any moment now and tell me that it was all a joke… right? Well, you can wake up now… I order you to…_**

****

But there was no reaction. There was only silence. Suddenly, tears streaked Tohru's face as she buried her face in her hands. She was crying and shaking so hard that she almost choked on herself. Looking up at me, it was as if she was trying to search for comfort and company, as if she was trying to reach out to me. Immediately, my eyes filled up with tears as I embraced Tohru in my arms. _Why must these things happen to her?! _I ask myself. _She has never done anything wrong… She was such an awesome child and did her duty as a daughter. She was filial and innocent and loving and kind…_ I hugged her tightly, telling her that it was all right, that she still have me and Uo by her side, I wanted to tell her how much I really love her, how much I care for her and how much I wished for all the pain and hurt to go away, but I can't.

**_She's not waking up anymore… just like daddy…_** I heard her and both of us sank into each other and cried for hours.

**_I'm all alone now…_**

But a year later, she was able to cheer herself up and smile genuinely. I could understand how much she wanted to maintain a happy face to let Uo and me see, and how much she had worked hard to keep the sorrow away. She was always so cheerful and positive about life, I often wondered how she could do it, but I dismissed it.

"Who… is that guy?" I asked Uo and pointed to a guy with amethyst-colored eyes and pale grey hair. "Ah? That's the Prince in our school,"

"Prince?" I asked and blinked. Uo grinned at me, "A lot of girls like him because he's really handsome… but he's just another sissy to me," Uo said and walked off. I followed her and looked back at him.

_Something was different about him_… _something… perpetually… dark and mysterious about him_…

"Yo! Tohru didn't come to school today, let's go visit her after school," Uo said. I nodded and walked on with her and turned back one more time to the mysterious man. He was smiling sweetly to his fangirls, yet his _denpa_ waves were so noisy that I cannot seem to ignore it.

_Like a façade he put on everyday, and inside, a bundle of difficult knots lay deep in his heart. He is no prince. He is but a fluke. He is… a mess._ I thought and walked off, feeling curious about this new character.

The next day, Tohru told me that she met the Prince yesterday and that he was a very strange and mysterious man. "Ah, yeah, I remembered he pushed away a sophomore girl when she wanted to get near him," I perked up. "Eh?" Tohru blinked and sat there, deep in thought. It had been 2 years since we've met, and I have learnt how to control my powers, still… I looked over at Souma Yuki, the prince in high school and jerked. I gasped and almost fell from my chair, my heart beating so fast.

"Saki-chan!" Tohru stood up. "Are you alright?" I regained my posture and nodded, "Ah… hai… don't worry about me, I am fine…" I said and smiled sweetly at her. She gave me an awkward smile, "Iie, your smile tells me that there's something wrong," I ignored her and went back to eating, frowning at Souma Yuki.

When lunch was over, I looked at Yuki once again. He was, as usual, smiling softly at a girl who was pestering him ever since lunch started. Come to think about it, he was always pretty much deep in thought and away from the rest of the people, just like a hermit. He looked up at me and caught me staring eerily at him. I regarded him for awhile, and silently, I walked away, but out of the corner in my eye, I could tell that he was looking worriedly at me. _I could have sworn she was looking right through me just now…_ I overheard his thoughts and chuckled to myself as I followed silently behind Uo and Tohru.

_I have always believed that among these people, I had been met with the most unfortunate accidents. Being cursed by this murderous gift that I now accept as a blessing from above, being called a 'Witch' when I was young, being the outcast in school, being bullied and having eaten a lizard. I have always believed that in other people's eyes, I was always the Weird One, the one with a dark and mysterious past because they've seen it in my exterior. I dressed all up in black and walked around with a face that shows no emotions at all. _

_I have always believed that I was the sad case but I was wrong. I've found someone that has a darker past, one where even I myself would not be able to tolerate. This pain, this solitude and isolation, the past full of secrets and lies and deceit and treachery, it was more than I could stand as I felt his denpa waves. They were so noisy, just begging to be heard. Desperate to come out, yet something is holding them back from coming out. Something dark. Much… much darker and much more treacherous… something that would be ultimately painful to bear and tormenting to hear when it comes out. Yet I was astonished; shocked to see that even after been through so much pain, so much pain that even I could feel it…and even after all this, he could still smile as if none of it has happened, as if it was _normal_ to even have this feeling. _

_Even as I felt his pain, it was only a tenth of what he was feeling. This burden weighs him down so much… so… _so _much… for a moment there, I found myself unable to breathe, almost suffocating from the pain he was holding inside of him. He was tormented, rejected and despite all of this, he was alone. _

_I was not. I had Tohru and Uo by my side in my darkest moments… but…_

_What about him?_

* * *

I hope this is not too bad... haha.. I love writing how Saki feels about Yuki.. haha.. well, hope you enjoy it... . 


	6. Chapter 6i

Days later, Tohru finally explained that she had been, all along, staying at the Souma's house. She seemed very happy staying there, it was as if, she had finally found where she belonged. I regarded her softly, a little jealousy brewing from underneath my very heart. Uo suggested us going there to have a look. Tohru was uneasy but she accepted it of course.

"Tohru is someone who doesn't bother about things like that," Kyou, Yuki's cousin said.

"She is happy with what she has," Yuki had said. I silently looked at him. He was infatuated with her, no doubt. But there was something else. Something fishy about his denpa waves. He was no ordinary man, along with the other Soumas. Why? Why can't I figure out why?

I knew something was wrong, but I didn't voice it out. I didn't want to make Tohru worry.

After that, Tohru had started hanging out more often with Yuki and Kyou, I could feel my heart brewing with jealousy. But I knew I was being selfish. "Eh," Uo asked one day when she saw Yuki and Tohru together. "What do you think about Yuki? He treats her well, doesn't he?"

Tohru was smiling, I noticed. I nodded, "Yes, he treats her very well,"

"Do you think they'll… you know, become a couple or something? There's a lot of talk about them these days,"

I fell silent.

"Saki?" Uo called.

"Yuki… has very strange denpa waves…" I started to say, Uo did not say anything, she listened intently, "He has something in him, I can sense, that is unwilling to open up to people. He is… a very lonely person," I explained. "And there is something perpetually dark in his waves, whenever I looked inside… everyone has that to some extent…but… his is different. His… is just magnified greatly… along with Kyou," I said.

"If that darkness does not disappear, I doubt there will be any advances to their friendship," I said, partly because I was feeling defensive. I didn't want Tohru to be with Yuki for some strange reason. I smile lightly to myself and felt my heart.

Was I, unknowingly, having a bit of a crush for Yuki?


End file.
